<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Dreams by Pulping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841339">In Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulping/pseuds/Pulping'>Pulping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is My Story: Post-Remake Clerith Compilation [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aerith lives, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Remake, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulping/pseuds/Pulping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Even with the threat erased; with the world saved from the looming malice of Jenova and Meteor, the memories of what might have been had never truly disappeared…</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is My Story: Post-Remake Clerith Compilation [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An owl swooped low through the still night air; scanning the ground for prey it could take by surprise for an easy meal. Finding none, it came to rest on a tree branch near the open window of a house; hooting softly in annoyance.</p>
<p>If it had been interested in such things, it might have turned its head and looked inside. If it had looked inside, it might have seen a couple lying peacefully in bed. If it had seen the couple, it might have noted the shock of spikey, blonde hair complemented and offset by a flowing cascade of chestnut brown.</p>
<p>However, the owl was not interested in such things, and spotting a mouse racing through the grass below, it quickly resumed its hunt without so much as a backward glance.</p>
<p>It had been almost a year since Cloud had poured his heart out at Aerith’s feet and pleaded for her to find another way – for her not to leave him hollow and alone as they both knew she had once before. He loved her too much to allow himself to lose her a second time, and hearing those words spill in anguish from his lips as they stood together in the sleeping forest had been enough to shatter her grim resolve. She’d wept – collapsing into his arms as the weight of her destiny and the expectations of her people fell about her shoulders. He’d held her tightly against his chest; vowing that this time, he would never let her go; that they would find a new path. Together.</p>
<p>It was there, amongst the ancient, towering trees that Cloud had finally found the courage to kiss her as he’d dreamed of for so long. They’d clung to each other desperately as their lips met with fervour and passion – any walls that may have stood between them crumbling to dust beneath the combined weight of their longing. The kiss was a snatched, tremulous thing – the swell of uncertainty pressed in around them and they dove into each other for comfort and solace; afraid of what might happen if they let go. At the time, Cloud had hoped above all else that it wouldn’t prove to be their only chance, and that one day, he would be able to kiss her properly; as she deserved.</p>
<p>Their second chance came as the party stood amidst the smoking ruins of the North Crater, exhausted and bruised from their ordeal but bursting with the joyful knowledge that they’d done it. They’d defied their fate; they’d faced the Calamity from the Skies, and together, they’d triumphed. Aerith’s eyes shimmered with tears. She’d choked out a strained laugh as she flung herself into Cloud’s arms, and despite his aching, battered body, he’d squeezed her tightly and lifted her into the air. Perched in his embrace, she’d gazed down into his eyes; her hand settling on his cheek as she bent down to kiss him softly. That kiss had been different – it was tender and thoughtful; overflowing with happiness, and with love, and with hope for a new future – one that they could build together.</p>
<p>And that was just what they’d done – steering towards a quieter life, far from the noise of the city and the painful reminders of Shinra’s destructive grasp. A place where wildflowers grew and birds sang every morning to greet them – the new lovers who had already suffered a lifetime of old hardship.</p>
<p>However, even with the threat erased; with the world saved from the looming malice of Jenova and Meteor, the memories of what might have been had never truly disappeared…</p>
<p>
  <em>After a mad dash and a frantic scramble up the steep stone steps of the forgotten city, he finally found her. She was kneeling – eyes closed; hands clasped in prayer, and Cloud breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe, and he’d made it in time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As if sensing his presence, Aerith’s eyes fluttered open, and her lips curled in a gentle, serene smile when she met his gaze with her own.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A shadow suddenly loomed overhead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A black form dropped from the ceiling above her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A blade of cold, unfeeling steel flashed in the Alter’s light.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A scream of pain as Sephiroth found his mark.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A pool of blood that began to seep from the wound in her abdomen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A glowing orb of white falling with a splash into the crystalline waters.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A humourless, spiteful cackle as the blade was withdrawn from its target. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A strangled cry from Cloud as he watched her body slump to the floor, lifeless and unmoving.</em>
</p>
<p>“Aerith!” Cloud screamed out her name in terror as he shot awake. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his whole body shook as he violently sat up and gasped for breath. Just a dream… But it had seemed so real, like he was being forced to relive the memories of another life – a life where he’d failed her; a life where she’d left him behind.</p>
<p>“Cloud?” A soft voice broke the deafening silence he’d been drowning in, and Cloud felt some of the tension in his chest begin to fade as delicate fingers came to rest on his cheek; gently pulling his head around to face her.</p>
<p>Aerith gazed up at him – her beautiful green eyes shone with sympathy and concern; her thumb stroked soft lines against the skin of his cheek, and Cloud pressed his face a little harder into the contact. “Aerith,” he breathed in relief at the sight of her lying next to him; they were safe in their bed and she was very much alive. “Sorry, did I wake you?”</p>
<p>Aerith shook her head and gazed fondly up into Cloud’s eyes; sensible to how he always put her first, even when he was the one suffering. “Bad dream?”</p>
<p>Cloud nodded slowly. He was still coming down from the adrenaline spike, but the sight of her eyes glinting like gems in the darkness and the feeling of her fingers on his skin grounded him. She was his anchor and could always bring him back to reality with her warmth and her touch.</p>
<p>“I saw…” Cloud exhaled sharply as the image of Sephiroth standing above her broken body flashed in front of his eyes once more. He didn’t need to continue; Aerith knew all too well what it was that plagued him.</p>
<p>“Cloud it’s ok. I’m ok, I’m here,” Aerith said with a soft, reassuring smile that sparkled, even in the darkness of their room. Gentle pressure from her fingers eased his head down to settle on her chest. She then took his hand and guided it under the fabric of her nightshirt to press against her belly. “See?” She whispered, and Cloud hummed a little as he ran his hand lightly across her skin. There was no blood; no wound; not even the hint of a scar to suggest any injury had ever occurred. Nothing but soft, smooth skin beneath the rough callouses of his palm.</p>
<p>Cloud let out a deep sigh of relief and snuggled closer into Aerith’s chest; listening to the strong, steady beat of her heart and enveloping himself in her presence. Gradually, his breathing began to steady as he inhaled her flowery scent and trailed his hands along the length of her body to reassure himself that she was real.</p>
<p>When she was sure he’d calmed, she gently brushed her hand along his jaw and tilted his head up to meet her gaze. “Better?” She asked kindly as her fingers feathered over his cheek and stroked comfortingly through his hair.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Cloud breathed. The corners of his lips quirked upwards in a weary half-smile, and Aerith leaned down to kiss him. Cloud melted into the softness of her lips – warm, and alive, and safe by his side. He glanced a little sheepishly at her when they broke apart.</p>
<p>“C-can I hold you?” He asked – afraid of letting her go lest she dissolve into smoke and vanish forever.</p>
<p>Aerith cocked her head sympathetically. “Of course, Cloud.” This wasn’t the first time this had happened, and they both knew that it wouldn’t be the last. Quite often, their places had been reversed, and it had been Aerith who’d woken up screaming; clutching in terror at the invisible hole in her stomach. Cloud had held her then – comforting her and protecting her from the memories of what had never come to pass, just as she now did for him.</p>
<p>Cloud let out a slow, gentle breath and pulled her into his arms so her head rested below his chin and he could bury himself the sweet smell of her hair. “I love you,” he whispered, and he felt her smile and her fingers close around a handful of his shirt.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Cloud, and I’m not going anywhere.” She nuzzled her face into his chest and relaxed into him – more than happy to stay there all night if that’s what he needed. “You’re stuck with me, mister.”</p>
<p>“Lucky me,” he murmured sincerely and closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him once more – safe and warm with Aerith curled up in his arms.</p>
<p>Outside in the darkness, an owl hooted serenely in triumph as the pair slipped into a peaceful slumber – nestled securely in each other’s embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I know that was pretty much a sickly-sweet self-indulgent bit of fluff but I had the idea last night and now here we are. Hopefully you enjoyed! Don’t worry, the next one is a lot more…interesting ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>